


Jealous

by Marf_Redux



Series: LiT Verse [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, character being jealous, character thinking about what a jackass he can be, mention of Sam Guthrie/Remy LeBeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: He can't help but be jealous when he sees how casually open Remy and Sam are about their relationship
Series: LiT Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479038
Kudos: 1





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Jealous

He couldn’t help but be unbelievably Jealous as he saw Sam and Gambit laughing together before exchanging a quick kiss as they headed off to teach separate classes. It seemed like he was fucking cursed to always be envious of Gambit after all. Watching Gambit and Sam being so casual about their relationship just drove home how even if he could let go of his baggage and date a guy he’d never be that comfortable in his own skin.

He found his thoughts turning back toward t he last time he was so jealous of Gambit back when he had his own crush on Rogue. He still felt a bit guilty at times about how he’d pursued her because she couldn’t touch anyone. After all for a guy with his problem a woman who couldn’t have sex but was so awesome in every other way was the perfect woman for him. Of course now Rogue could touch whoever she wanted and he couldn’t which almost made him believe in Karma since he had been such a colossal asshole in his own head thinking things like that about Rogue and now he’s the one who can’t have sex ever.

Though at times it’s a comfort and part of him wonders if Emma is right and that it’s his hang ups keeping him ice and not really a secondary mutation. He may have pretended with Annie not to know Northstar was gay but he’d known how could he not Northstar was the most famous gay mutant on the planet. He also wasn’t blind Northstar had wanted him and he’d been a bit interested but mainly he’d wanted to see if he could convince Northstar he was completely straight and he had seemed to have done it. He’d been proud of fooling someone who would have only been supportive if he’d told him. 

Shit he really was a jack ass and even knowing it didn’t do a damn thing to calm down his jealousy. He wondered if he should go get one of those letters he wrote every morning and turn it into Scott after all. Perhaps it would do him some good to get away from all this and try to get his head on straight then maybe he could stop being so scared and jealous all the time. He knew he wouldn’t do it though he had no where else to go.

The end.


End file.
